Timeline of Nitro Type history/2015
2015 January *January 1: The 2014 Xmaxx Event ends. February *February 10: EthanJ.S. becomes the founder of the NitroType Olympics. April *April 28: Nitro Type 2.0 is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/76/nitro-type-2-0-is-here- May *May 15: Teams 2.0 is released, and the "Popularity Contest" achievements are made unobtainable. *May 19: DOG is created by iDigDogs! *May 22: A number of people receive the title I Dig Bugs for finding bugs in Nitro Type 2.0's test site, and asssa123 receives the title Security Consultant. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/78/bug-testers-unite-/more/ June *June 1: The Chicago Summer 2015 Nitro Type Olympics begin. This was the first Olympics competition. However, this competition did not receive official recognition from the admins. *June 2: The 2015 Summer Event begins. The Six Four is released, and the Summer Classic, '41 Woodie Deluxx, and Sun Buggie are re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/79/summer-event-2015-is-here- July *July 7: SYN is created by pjcrowley. *July 8: CarriePirc reaches 75,000 races, and the Police Bimmer is released. The Six Four Plus Three is also released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/81/new-stuff--news August *August 14: Yet another skin preview is given in a news post. This same news post is also the earliest mention of Seasons. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/82/getting-ready-for-the-new-school-year- September *September 1: The 2015 Summer Event ends. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/83/back-to-school-sale- October *October 5: The Midnight Hauler is released. *October 8: The 2015 Halloween Event begins, and The Candy Hauler is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/85/happy-halloween--travis-s-birthday- November *November 16: Travis creates a news post challenging racers to race as much as they can on November 20th to try and get a site total of 1 million races in a day, offering rewards. *November 20: Nitro Type passes a total of 1 million races completed in a single day for the first time, with 1,126,208 https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/91/the-2015-retrospecticus races completed. *November 23: As a reward for helping the site reach 1 million total races in a day, TheCorndog rewards the 36,124 players who did at least 10 races on that day and were at least level 20 with . The people who did the highest amount of races on November 20 were also rewarded with the title Six Zero Racer, and for completing the highest amount of races, Turtle_Drawn receives the title I Like Turtles. December *December 1: The Munich Winter 2015 NitroType Olympics begin. https://ntolympics.shivtr.com/news_entries/320136 *December 7: The 2015 Xmaxx Event begins. The Kringle 5000, Wrapped Wracer, and Wrapped Wracer GT are released. In addition, the Rocket Sleigh, Xmaxx Tree Racer, Golden Gift, and Buddy's Snowmobile are re-released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/89/2015-xmaxx-event-has-begun- *December 16: The Holiday Hero is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/90/the-car-xmaxx-deserves--- *December 18: The Kringle 5000 L.T. is released. However, no news post is made. *December 27: Corndog agrees to sponsor and award custom titles for the Nitro Type Olympics. https://ntolympics.shivtr.com/news_entries/324141 Unknown dates *Unknown date in June 2015: iloveshoes2 becomes a news moderator. *Unknown date in October 2015: Yakirol becomes the first person to complete a session above 3,000. *Unknown date in December 2015: The Cruisin' Back achievement section returns, although the achievement requirements are slightly changed. *Unknown date in December 2015: A player's country flag and average speed begin to show up alongside their news comments. Category:Basic Game Information